


As time goes by

by brownsugarnoice



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice
Summary: 只是为了开个车





	As time goes by

朱正廷把领带往下扯了扯，解开了衬衫的第一个扣子。  
他从外套口袋中摸出一张百元大钞，跟拿着托盘的小服务生换了杯香槟，气泡不断从底部往上涌，融化在高脚杯的内壁上。  
与以往不同，朱正廷选了个靠着吧台的椅座，长腿一蹬，半倚在调酒师的身旁。  
清吧的氛围淡得出水，远处戴着黑框眼镜的小年轻弹着吉他，嘴里哼着上个世纪的R&B。  
梳着寸头的男人往这那边看了看，凑过来抽出他的身旁的椅子，眼神撇了撇跟着音乐点头的朱正廷，冲调酒师招了招手：“小哥，给他来杯威士忌。”  
朱正廷抿了口手上的酒，没有答话。  
“Hey。”寸头侧过身，挡住了朱正廷的视线，“还在上学？”  
朱正廷笑笑：“刚毕业，回来找男朋友的。”  
寸头往朱正廷空落落的锁骨看了看，咧开嘴笑了：“你觉得我怎么样？做你男朋友？”  
“你吗……”朱正廷眼珠转了转，上下打量了下眼前憨憨的大兄弟，憋住了笑，“差点意思。”  
男人清了清嗓子，凑近身体小声道：“我各方面都还可以，门口那辆大奔，我的。”  
见朱正廷眼神往旁边瞟了瞟，男人步步为营，伸手去够他的肩膀。  
“哥们儿，”调酒师把手上的玻璃杯和抹布放在吧台上，轻轻架住了男人的手，“我们今天当班那个小服务生，在角落里看你老长时间了，你不过去看看他？”  
男人回头，看了看舞台旁边，一个染着浅金色头发的小帅哥定定站着，侧着头往这边看。他点了点头，跟调酒师碰了碰拳头：“够意思，兄弟。”  
“那可不。”

*  
“今天喝啥？”毕雯珺娴熟地晃了晃手中的搅拌杯，站到朱正廷面前。  
“芬达调白兰地，兑点桃子味的Rio”朱正廷信口就来，“3：6：4”  
毕雯珺无奈地笑了笑，还是照着做了。兑出来黄不黄绿不绿的，很是奇妙。  
“你怎么回事儿，不是说明天中午到机场？”他把玻璃杯递给朱正廷。  
“我来检查你工作认不认真。”朱正廷捞出根吸管，对着不明液体美滋滋地喝。  
“你没来的时候，我工作可认真了。”毕雯珺随手掏出个牙签纸伞，打开来插在他的杯子。里，“今天整这一出，明天泽仁就能给我炒了。”  
“下岗了哥哥养你啊。”  
“去你的。”毕雯珺从朱正廷手里接过吸管，也跟着吸了口毒液，“你还别说，李权哲都比你机灵。那哥们儿转头去找他，被他几个瞪眼就跟蹬回去了。”  
“你什么意思？嫌我不聪明？”朱正廷抓住毕雯珺的手臂，就是一个反击预警。  
“我嫌你干嘛呀，我这不是看他手都要抱上来了……”  
朱正廷笑嘻嘻的咬吸管：“吃醋了？”  
毕雯珺看他嘚瑟，话锋一转：“我怕人家打不过你，落个缺胳膊少腿的，挺可怜的。”  
“欠揍。”  
“行了，回家里等我。”毕雯珺从口袋里摸出钥匙，塞给朱正廷，“还俩小时下班，给你带夜宵回去。”  
“行。”朱正廷揣起外套，上半身撑在吧台上，对着毕雯珺的脸，用力地亲了一口。

*  
毕雯珺和朱正廷是高中同学，两个年级的学长学弟，因为一次迎春晚会认识到了彼此。朱正廷是开场的中国舞，毕雯珺是中场的悠悠球，本应该毫无瓜葛。奈何第二场的小品迟迟没有凑齐演员，同班的小演员毫不犹豫卖了自己的兄弟，把他推上去拖时间。  
在后台遇到的时候，朱正廷满面春风地夸他悠悠球玩的贼好，他满头大汗，没好意思说自己没来得及看他的开场舞。快一米几的大个儿龟缩沉默得一反常态，从脑海里捡出对中国舞所有的知识对着前辈吹彩虹屁。  
朱正廷一眼看出了他的心虚，问道：“学弟，你没看我的表演吧？”  
毕雯珺支支吾吾地解释自己在后台帮同桌剪道具。  
“下次记得要看。”  
他俩就这么莫名其妙地熟起来了，去看朱正廷排练的时候，毕雯珺总会补偿一样给他带几瓶农夫山泉。来看帅哥的学妹们暗暗撇嘴，毕雯珺这操作是骚，不光他自己的迷妹们伤心欲绝，连朱正廷的小粉丝们也给断了后路，一周一次的养乐多，尖叫和水溶C全都没有了存在的必要。  
至于两个人是怎么稀里糊涂地调到了同一个宿舍，住进了同一个校外出租屋，最后睡到同一张床上，毕雯珺自己都忘得差不多一干二净。  
只记得第一次接吻时，彼此都生涩得厉害，只知道凭着本能把舌头塞到对方嘴里。那个吻与欲望和爽快都没什么关系，是一次野蛮又枯燥的重复性工作。两个人在脑海里快速回放着影视剧里的法式深吻，却被震鼓一样的心跳砸的眼冒金星不能动弹。  
他们甚至来不及回味这个匆忙的亲呢，只在心里不约而同地暗暗庆幸：还好我刚刚吃完火锅漱了个口。  
朱正廷毕业的时候，选了个很远的城市，飞机来回差不多三四个小时。他拉着毕雯珺在候机大厅拍了大几千张的合照，直到手机忍无可忍地提醒说内存不足才肯罢休。  
四五年不长，来回飞来飞去地，就也没什么波折的过去了。大二的时候他们也为了距离吵过架，但他们俩总觉得，什么事都得当面说清楚，才能算是男人。常常是三更半夜里关上手机怄着大气，删了对方的联系方式，第二天下午，就能看见对方提着行李箱，堵在自己去教室的必经之路上，耷拉着惺忪的眼睛唱情歌。然后他们就夜不归宿，在酒店的双人间里彼此撕咬，坦诚，最后重归于好。  
朱正廷的室友是少数几个知道他俩关系的朋友，他有时会目睹朱正廷和毕雯珺在午夜的楼梯间里一言不发地视频。末了他手指缝里夹着烟，问朱正廷：“你觉得你们这种异地恋会有结果吗？”  
朱正廷把笔记本电脑夹在腋下，没怎么想，答道：“为什么不会？”

*  
毕雯珺在心里想过很多种重逢的时刻，比如像电影里一样在候机口张开双臂，等朱正廷一蹦一蹦地跳到自己怀里；比如自己在家里备好蛋糕和蜡烛，床上摆好红酒和心形的玫瑰花。  
然而他怎么都没想到，会是这样一种场面，朱正廷被一杯稀里糊涂调出来的鸡尾酒灌得找不着北，打开门时，他正撕心裂肺地唱着死了都要爱。  
毕雯珺带上门，从地毯上把朱正廷捞了起来，像极了在大马路上扶一个年迈的老父亲。  
但朱正廷狠得更胜一筹，老父亲讹钱，朱正廷讹的是他光辉美好的下半辈子。  
他把朱正廷放到沙发上，转身要去给他煮醒酒汤。  
刚起身，就被朱正廷给拉住了手腕。  
“我没醉，”朱正廷抓着毕雯珺的手腕坐了起来，“我可精神了我跟你说。”  
毕雯珺拍拍他的肩膀：“行行行，你没醉，我醉了行吗？你搁这儿躺好，我去给自己做醒酒汤。”  
朱正廷踉踉跄跄的站起来，一把搂住毕雯珺的腰：“别醒了，这么好的日子，我们来，嗝，酒后乱性。”  
毕雯珺停住了脚步，看了看朱正廷缠得死紧的两只手。  
朱正廷，你行。

*  
毕雯珺从床头柜捞了瓶润滑油，往手上挤了点，便伸手往朱正廷后面摸。  
外裤脱到脚踝，让朱正廷张不开双脚，他皱着眉头左右扭了扭，把皱巴巴的破洞裤抖到床角，这才慢慢地把腿勾上毕雯珺的后腰。  
带着润滑油的手指进得不很艰难，朱正廷是喝了酒会有感觉的那一类人，他长长地呼吸了几次，毕雯珺的两根手指便被完全吞了进去，混着润滑剂的油润和从内部涌出的潮湿。  
毕雯珺轻轻地咬他的下嘴唇，直到朱正廷讨饶似地伸出舌头，他才松开牙关，投桃报李地开始舔舐。身下的手指温柔缓慢地摸索着，带出一阵阵隐秘的水声。  
朱正廷握着毕雯珺的手腕，引着这个不忍粗暴的抚顺人寻找他要找的地方。手指穿过温热的缝隙，试探地按了按那块凸出的软肉。指尖碰到那块区域时，朱正廷会剧烈地抽动，从嘴里漏出捉不住的语气词。毕雯珺索性把无名指也放进穴口，按着刚刚的方向发力，把朱正廷弄的说不出句完整的话。  
毕雯珺本想用手指让朱正廷射出来，却发现他不知道从哪摸出来个红色的小方块，用嘴和手配合着，艰难地撕扯着包装。毕雯珺的动作震得他浑身使不上力气，几次尝试都没有成功。  
“我来。”毕雯珺抽出手指，接过来轻松地撕开。  
“你直接做吧。”朱正廷喘了几口大气，伸手去解毕雯珺的裤链。  
毕雯珺想了想，嘱咐道：“疼了你告诉我啊，我先出去。”  
“嗯”朱正廷躺到床上，点了点头。  
进入的时候并不是太顺利，毕雯珺前前后后地迂回了好几次才放进去。  
润滑做到一半，他起初还是有些担心，后来朱正廷附在他耳边说了好几次没事儿，他才慢慢地抽动了起来。  
五年时间，不说老夫老妻，怎么着也轻车熟路。尽管这次的分别确实长达几个月，毕雯珺还是很快找到了彼此最舒服的模式。他把朱正廷整个人挂在自己身上，用一个最贴合的姿势往里面凿，朱正廷的那玩意儿硬邦邦地抵在自己的腰腹，有种说不清的催情作用。他低头看了看，忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
朱正廷拍了拍他的手，小声道：“雯珺，你帮我弄弄。”  
毕雯珺装模作样地沉吟了会儿，才道：“这个啊……”  
“差点意思。”  
要不是被按死死地在床上，朱正廷真想现场给他翻个白眼。想了想，朱正廷软下了语气：“哥。”  
毕雯珺这才妥协，伸出手握住了朱正廷的尖端，上下揉弄了起来。

*  
清晨，朱正廷静静地睁开眼睛，侧身看见头发乱七八糟的毕雯珺，和他伸到被子外面的手。  
他静悄悄地把被子拱起来，盖上那只不安分的手，转过头背对着毕雯珺，准备睡个休息日的回笼觉。  
刚闭上眼睛，就被毕雯珺给翻了回来，听到他半梦半醒地嘟囔了句：“你给我转回来。”  
朱正廷把头埋在被子里不知所谓的笑，毕雯珺知道他一笑就停不下来，索性把朱正廷按进自己怀里，封了他的口。  
朱正廷动了两下终于冷静，他看了看洒在毕雯珺下巴上的光斑，是窗帘图案上扭曲的四边形。  
他突然想起酒吧里小男生唱的那首歌，慵懒的旋律正在脑海中缓缓奏响：  
“That no one can deny  
it's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by”


End file.
